metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Artask
Archivo:25-aniversario-metroid-L-K9ZJB.png thumb|left|600pxthumb|left|250px thumb|250px ***** La Mejor Wiki de Metroid escrita en español jamás vista: Metroidover. ADVERTENCIA: LEE DETENIDAMENTE LO SIGUIENTE. Mi firma: Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif Bienvenido a mi página de discursión, antes de nada quiero que cumplas las siguientes condiciones: 1º: Se respetuoso al escribir un mensaje. 2º: No escribas insultos y otras palabras mal sonantes. 3º: Pon siempre tu firma al terminar el mensaje. 4º: No escribas mensajes ofensivos. 5º: Seamos amigos. 6º: Cumple todas las condiciones de arriba. Nota: si amenazas, escribes mensajes ofensivos o insultas, los administradores y Metrox serán enterados. Si incumples alguna de las condiciones de arriba mi mascota llamada Omega te hará esto:Archivo:Omegametroid.gif Más fuerte de lo que crees. Más ágil de lo que parece. Más feroz de lo que aparenta. Te atacará con todas sus fuerzas y no estará agotado. Y acabarás así: thumb|leftthumbAcabarás como una masa viscosa morada llamada zombie. No ofendas a Metroidover ni a mí ni a ningún usuario de Metroidover. O lo lamentarás. Y serás castigado. thumb|31pxthumb|leftSeveramente. O peor, aniquilado, destruido, fulminado o exterminado. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Re: Hola, . Ya he arreglado el problema. Por favor, cuando edites un artículo intenta que todos los cambios que vayas a hacer (si son cambios pequeños) estén en una misma edición. Intenta no editar 10 veces un artículo y en cada edición hacer un cambio pequeño; para eso existe el botón "Previsualizar". Haces clic en el botón morado "Editar" que está al inicio del artículo, haces todas los cambios necesarios (utilizando el botón "Previsualizar" para ver como queda) y solo cuando ya hayas hecho todo lo que quieres, haces clic en "Grabar la página". Si haces muchas ediciones pequeñas seguidas, puedes crear sospechas de intento de ganar logros injustamente. Sobre los logros; cuando consigues todos los logros de una misma categoría, puedes seguir obteniendo más si cumples los requisitos que te piden, pero visualmente se tratará del mismo logro. Es decir, una vez tienes todos los logros, el último logro obtenido se irá repitiendo. Yo recomiendo que archives tus mensajes de discusión en vez de borrarlos, pero depende de ti. De todas formas los administradores podemos recuperarlos en cualquier momento. Saludos.-- 10:14 19 feb 2012 (UTC) HOLA SOY SAMUS 333 Y TE IMVITO A EL CHAT DE METROIDOVER EN VIVO SAMUS 333 disculpa no te pude atender , nos metemos en el chat samuss333 Re: Hola, . Gracias por la información sobre los artículos mal traducidos. El Proyecto Mejoras no está a mi cargo, sino de Zolovian (como puedes ver en la página del proyecto, él es el líder), es su responsabilidad entregar los rangos a los miembros, pero dado que ha estado ausente cierto tiempo ya te lo daré yo. Te recuerdo que los rangos en los proyectos son simbólicos, se espera que los usuarios colaboren porque les gusta el tema que se trata y no por el hecho de subir de rango. Saludos.-- 10:46 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Fan Art Hola, . No está permitido añadir fan art, es decir, imágenes y dibujos no oficiales hechos por fans, en los artículos. Los artículos solo deben incluir artes oficiales e imágenes de los juegos. Tus ediciones en Samus Aran han sido revertidas. Otra cosa, al crear un artículo nuevo, por favor revisa que no existiese ya antes.-- 10:54 10 mar 2012 (UTC) -Sylux, dime que te parece la armadura de combate que me creado xd entrada blog:"yo, y mi traje Hydra 939"(no esta acabado (el blog) pero puedes ver el dibujo) -Sylux, mira que armadura de combate he creado, está guapa¿verdad? (el blog no está acabado, pero puedes hacerte una idea de como es la armadura.Entrada de blog: "yo, y mi traje Hydra 939")Borsux 16:20 10 mar 2012 (UTC) disculpa pero no tengo messenger apenas teno 8 anos imedios ya termina vayamos al chat del mundo del mundo de los suenos thumb|ok mira nacho manana hacemo el nuevo episodeo, vaya casi me matan que tal si tiene quever con unos moustros nuevos, que tal si se llaman blobskersSamus 333 21:12 10 mar 2012 (UTC) samus333 yno se si an acabado con sa-x y dark samus pero si no solo tengamos la idea de loa blobskersSamus 333 21:20 10 mar 2012 (UTC) samus333 conocido como andres thumb|sa-x thumb|dark samus y no se buscar una imagen de los blobskers mira tranquilo esta vez en el chat del mundo delos suenos no tendras que hacer na da solo me tienes que seguir la corriente ok , haci que nos vemos en el chat me mandas un mensaje cuando vayas al chatSamus 333 22:14 10 mar 2012 (UTC) samus333 como andres Mi messenger es "ajseccab@hotmail.com" (sin las comillas).Te veo en el mundo de los sueños Díselo también a Javier-Metroid xdBorsux 22:52 10 mar 2012 (UTC) sylux mira disculpa te vi en el chat pero luego te fuiste yo se que fue por que me demore nos metemos en el cha t del mundo de los suenos de nuevoSamus 333 22:53 10 mar 2012 (UTC) andres La plaza de Rundas está libre, puedo ponerme yo? xd Re: mi rango es el mismo después de tanto trabajo Hola, . Te lo repito: el objetivo de los proyectos es que los usuarios colaboren en los temas específicos que les gusten más. Los rangos son simbólicos y no van ligados a la cantidad de ediciones que hagan los usuarios. Además, no se dan de forma automática, alguno de los líderes de proyecto tendrá primero que revisar los objetivos del proyecto y luego revisar una a una todas tus ediciones. Si se ve que tus ediciones ayudan de gran forma al cumplimiento de los objetivos, entonces subirás de rango.-- 12:06 11 mar 2012 (UTC) mira viste las cosa que invente yo tambien logre ir al mundo de los suenos hoy fuiste tu el del mensage de la firmaSamus 333 15:59 11 mar 2012 (UTC) andres mira nacho habla samus333 puedes ayudarme con mi wikia si quieres metete en google y escribe wikia nintendofexSamus 333 16:19 11 mar 2012 (UTC) andres Hola Gracias -Sylux, la verdad es que visito Metroidover de vez en cuando, pero sólo para revisar o deshacer ediciones; no tengo tiempo para editar con regularidad. De no ser porque me hacía falta usar el botón de Revertir, tampoco hubiera entrado en mi cuenta esta vez :P. Un saludo, -- 16:19 11 mar 2012 (UTC) si ves este mensaje el lunes 12 disculpa no sabia la ora aya en europaSamus 333 20:01 11 mar 2012 (UTC) andres sobre mi messenger !!!! te tengo buenisimas noticias yo hace tiempo que tengo messenger solo es que no entendia por que aca en venezuela lo llaman correo electronico en toces seria aalfonso@hotmail.comSamus 333 22:17 11 mar 2012 (UTC) andres Re: fotos Hola, . Si deseas poner una foto tuya, es mejor que lo hagas en el avatar (ya otros usuarios en otras comunidades lo hacen) y no en el perfil. Para hacerlo ve a tu página de usuario y pon el ratón sobre tu avatar. Al hacerlo notarás que aparece la opción "Editar avatar". Sube ahí tu foto e intenta que sólo aparezcas tú. Si la quieres en tu página de usuario, elige una foto (una sola) y ponla allí. Cuando hayas decidido que foto usar, avísame para que borre la otra. No subas más fotos tuyas sin haberme pedido antes que borre las anteriores. Saludos.-- 20:47 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Antholink Sip, ya le he bloqueado, gracias por avisar. De todas formas, la próxima vez que pase algo así es preferible que avises a un admin en vez de intentar arreglar tú el vandalismo, ya que si se hace una edición encima, nosotros ya no podemos usar el botón de Revertir (que deshace todas las ediciones del usuario en cuestión sobre ese artículo), y por lo tanto tenemos que arreglarlo manualmente :P. Gracias otra vez, -- 21:27 13 mar 2012 (UTC) otra vez los blogs sylux lo pense bien es un poco tonto hacer blog sin sentido, pero si me gusta hacer historias en los blogs y ya hice buscalo en mi perfil y pon blogs se llama metroid other corruptionSamus 333 22:00 13 mar 2012 (UTC) andres gracias eres un buen amigo ya sabia lo de antholink pero viste ese blog mio de metroid other corruptionSamus 333 22:14 13 mar 2012 (UTC) andres como siempre metroid other corruption gracias eres un buen amigo ya sabia lo de antholink pero viste ese blog mio de metroid other corruptionSamus 333 22:15 13 mar 2012 (UTC) andres como siempre chat y suenos nacho nos vemos en el chat del mthumb|Syluxundo de los suenos manda me un mensaje no se si te moleste en algo pero es que me gusta mucho el mundo de los suenos oooooopppppsssss se me olvido la firma je je jeSamus 333 21:38 14 mar 2012 (UTC) andres como siempre !!!mira faltan 10 dias para mi cumpleanos es el 24 el regalo que me pudieras dar en metroidover seria aparecer en un blog del mundo de los suenos!!!Samus 333 22:16 14 mar 2012 (UTC)thumb|ok yupii andres